Locked In
by Alexithymea
Summary: Written for K/S Advent 2013. After the power goes out in an expensive hotel on an ice planet, Jim finds himself locked into an ice cold room with Spock. Little does he know that Spock has his own ideas of how to keep warm.


Pyouh Pril was supposed to be the best in innovative designs. The resort itself rested on an ice planet just out of the habitable area surrounding Epsilon Eridani. It had been designed by the best engineers the Federation had to offer and served as a much sought after resort for shore leave by most captains. And like most captains, Jim had seen what being cooped up on a starship did to most normal men. So when the opportunity arose to stay in such a destination, he grabbed it with both hands. It would be a wonderful Christmas present to his crew.

Nothing had prepared him for the late night power outage that struck. Having kicked and pried and worked to open the door, he discovered that the magnetic locks were still holding and he could not for all his strength get it open. The door to the wash room was open, and the connecting door past that into the room next to his was open, but Jim had yet to try over there. That room had been designated for Spock, and Jim was certain the Vulcan was already working on the problem.

With a final kick that sent pain shooting up his leg, Jim turned back to the room, his breathing heavy and leaving steam trails in the air. With the power off, the heat had shut down. It was so cold outside that a matter of minutes had sucked the heat from the resort. Jim let out another breath and moved over to his closet, opening it and taking out the cold weather coat he had there. It would keep him warm enough. He had felt worse, after all. And at least there weren't any creatures here trying to eat him. But this was still a hell of a way to spend Christmas Eve.

Footsteps alerted him to someone entering from the wash room and Jim turned, grateful for the glow strips that outlined the ceiling. Their purpose was to create an ice like feeling in the room. Right then, it allowed him to see the calm expression on Spock's face as he looked at the captain.

"It seems my own quarters are sealed shut," he said, glancing towards Jim's door. "I surmise yours are the same."

"Yep," Jim said, trying to ignore the pain in his foot from the repeated kicks to that door. "We aren't going anywhere at the moment. Have you tried contacting-"

"Mr. Scott has already responded," Spock interrupted him, knowing what Jim was going to ask. "The transporters cannot lock on accurately in the snow storm that is happening outside."

Of course. Jim let out a long breath and shook his head. When he looked back to Spock, he realized that the Vulcan wasn't wearing anything for the cold. And even in the blue light, he could tell that his first officer was shivering. "Spock, where's your coat?"

"I did not plan on leaving the hotel, therefore did not bring one. It seemed an unnecessary addition." Spock's dismissal of it shook Jim a little. The Vulcan planned for everything. Not bringing anything for cold weather was gross misplanning.

"You can use mine," Jim responded automatically, shrugging off his coat and tossing it to Spock, who caught it with a confused expression. "I know you're going to need it a lot more than I do."

"My apologies captain," Spock said as he donned the coat. "I will plan accordingly next time."

Jim couldn't help but roll his eyes as he turned back to the room, looking for a way out. They stood a better chance if they could get downstairs and to the rest of the crew. He turned his gaze back to Spock, who was still watching him.

"Come on, Spock. Help me find a way out."

"This hotel is built out of state of the art metals and alloys, capable of withstanding blasts from starships or bombs from within. The doors seal automatically in case of attack to protect those inside. It seems highly unlikely that we will find a way out."

Spock's cold assessment made Jim stare. "Then how am I supposed to get to my crew?"

"The crew is safely gathered in the commissary and lounge with the exception of Chekov and Sulu, who are also locked in their quarters, and Nyota, who is assisting Mr. Scott in attempting to discover the reason for the power outage."

The information pissed Jim off. They hadn't bothered to communicate with him at all. "And you decided to do all this yourself because-"

"Because I was in possession of your communicator," Spock said, removing the device from his belt and holding it out to a shocked Jim. "You seemed to have forgotten it in the lounge when you left. I was planning on returning it shortly."

Of course. Jim set it down when he was ordering drinks. And left it there. Spock, being the impeccable officer he was, knew instantly who it belonged to. Jim reached over and took the device, flipping it open instantly.

"Kirk to Sulu."

After a moment, he heard the chirp that meant Sulu had answered.

"Captain?"

"How are you two holding up?"

There was a muffled sound and Jim stared at his communicator for a moment. "We're doing fine here," Sulu answered. "No heat, but we're...compensating."

Jim rolled his eyes and shook his head. He had a pretty good idea what the pilot and navigator were doing to compensate. "Keep me informed. Kirk out." Snapping the communicator shut again, the captain looked at his still shivering first officer. Jim felt the cold, but not nearly as much as Spock did. "So we aren't getting out until someone figures out how to fix it. You're still cold. Best way to survive-"

"We have to conserve body heat," Spock finished, drawing another shocked look from Jim. "On Vulcan we had cold nights as well. As children it was less frowned upon to..."

"Cuddle?" Jim supplied, fighting to keep his face straight. "You Vulcans are too proper sometimes. But come on. Best way to do that is under the blankets."

Spock, for his credit, didn't seem too put off by sharing a bunk with Jim. But then the Vulcan had a girlfriend and his sexuality was never in question. Jim's on the other hand...everyone wondered what exactly he was attracted to. Even Jim wasn't entirely certain. In the view of fairness, Jim was pretty certain he would sleep with anyone stupid enough to consent. He had certain standards, of course, but they were pretty low.

Honestly, Jim was a full blooded human male, one who didn't care for species or gender or appearance. He didn't love, not really, because most of his emotions were used up on his job, his ship. And, because he could admit it to himself at least, his first officer. Emotions of caring, anger, happiness, and annoyance, often in the same breath.

The Vulcan made it to the bed first, pulling the blankets off so he could nod for Jim to climb in first, to which the human agreed. He would let Spock arrange himself in the more comfortable position. But as soon as he touched the sheets, Jim let out an unmanly sound of discomfort and jumped up again.

"Shit that's cold," he said, finally realizing that this wasn't going to be as simple as getting under the blankets. No where on Earth got this frigid. The look Spock gave him told Jim that his statement was unnecessary.

"Would it be easier, Captain, if the bedding was warmed first?"

Jim glanced back at his first officer with a frown. "Of course it would. But in case you haven't noticed, we are in a dire lack of heat at the moment."

Spock's eyes darted to the side for a second before he looked at Jim again. "Then we shall have to heat them up ourselves." The Vulcan wrapped the blanket around himself and the coat, gesturing for Jim to come closer. The human took an uncertain step forward, but clearly wasn't moving fast enough for Spock, who practically swooped in to wrap both arms around Jim's shoulders, the blanket, already warming, enveloping him.

The unexpected move from his reserved first officer sent a shiver down his spine and Spock tightened his hold. "Are you still chilled?" the Vulcan asked, his breath ghosting warmth over the numbed skin of Jim's neck and sending another shiver.

"I'm getting warmer," Jim said with a quick nod. Spock was being kind, polite, trying to help, and Jim couldn't help the impure thoughts racing through his head. The length of time from his last shore leave and the exotic flesh he had enjoyed to now was too long, and he couldn't tamp down on the thoughts quick enough as they flew through his mind.

Regulation trousers didn't fully suppress the reaction and he had to start turning his hips away, slowly, as if adjusting. Jim wanted to keep Spock in the dark about the level of his depravity. The Vulcan was, as far as Jim knew, unaware of his captain's licentious manner, and that was how Jim preferred to keep it.

One of Spock's arms started moving, and to Jim's mild horror, the Vulcan was rubbing it vigorously over his still shivering back. "You need to get warmer," Spock said. "You were exposed to the cold longer than I was."

"Spock, stop," Jim responded, trying to twist away from the Vulcan's grip. When he didn't, Jim gave him a glare and pushed out of he blanket, the cold hitting him instantly. "Spock, stop!"

There was an eyebrow raise and Spock blinked before he said anything. "I apologize if my attempts at increasing your level of body heat were-"

"Just...stop..." Jim started shivering more now, but thankfully the uncomfortable feeling in his pants was starting to die down. "Don't apologize. You don't need to. You were doing what any sane person would."

And Jim was being his usual depraved self, imaging what else those hands could be used for. There was so much wrong with him.

"Human biology being what it is, I surmised that a level of sexual awareness would increase your warmth," Spock said after a moment of silence. "I apologize if I overstepped."

Jim wasn't shocked. He was utterly and completely flabbergasted. Speechless. Completely devoid of any form of reaction. His non-reaction seemed to spark something in Spock though, who instantly flipped the blanket off himself and wrapped it around Jim.

"I will go back to my own quarters," he said with a small nod, turning before Jim could properly react.

And the first thing out, aimed at the Vulcan's back, was anger. "So you tried to turn me on because you thought that would warm me up?!" His tone was accusatory, and Jim knew that he shouldn't do it like this, but that didn't stop him. "Do you have any idea what that would do?"

"Yes," Spock answered, slowly turning back to look at Jim. "I was fully aware of what I was doing and what would happen. Although I had not anticipated your reaction since you're choice in bed partners does vary I thought you would not mind Vulcan."

Well...shit. The only thing that Jim could think now was annoyance and anger. "Keeping track of who I fuck then?" Somehow it didn't surprise him in the least. "Of course the monogamous Vulcan would keep track and disapprove of his captain's promiscuity. Just proves what kind of a-"

"It proves how lonely my captain truly is," Spock said calmly. That shocked Jim into momentary silence. "Nyota explained to me the reason you have so many partners. She explained that you were searching for one person to share with. Much the same as a Vulcan. We have that one partner as well."

"So you two...what? Discuss me after sex or something?"

"Over tea. Or chess." Spock didn't rise to any of Jim's bait. He was learning. "Nyota and I no longer participate in coital activities as she reserves those for people she is in a romantic relationship with."

All this new information was trying to integrate into Jim's mind and it could only coalesce into a single thought. Spock knew about his sexual appetites and was using it. He couldn't reason it out entirely, but Spock took a step forward and, with a quick movement, shrugged out of the coat and tossed it away.

"Captain...Jim...I suggest we go through with the original plan and you try to forget that I am the single person you loath the most in the universe." Jim was about to argue, but Spock continued before he could. "And if you do feel sexual desire, we will follow through with it and warm you faster."

Spock opened the blanket that Jim was holding loosely to himself and shifted it so it wrapped around both of them. He pulled Jim close again, pressing against him, the only layers between them the regulation uniforms. Jim let out a small sigh.

"I don't loath you," he said as he felt the warmth of having the Vulcan so close. "And I'm sorry. I don't like-"

"After three years, I am fully aware of your feelings on the manner of secrets," Spock said, almost sounding as if he wanted to laugh. "Might I suggest we move to the bed?"

Jim blinked and gave a nod, letting the Vulcan maneuver them both into a sitting position, followed by Spock laying back and pulling Jim to his chest. The captain couldn't help but think this was going to be a long night. Spock had other ideas.

Once they were settled, his hands roamed over Jim's back. The captain, for all his sexual experience, couldn't help but shiver again. "Spock, do you really want to go down that-"

"If I did not want to, I would not be currently doing so," Spock pointed out in his perfect logic. "I need the warmth just as much as you do, and as I am half human, I am assuming that what will make you warmer will also succeed on myself as well."

Once the surprise wore off, Jim looked at the Vulcan, his own eyebrows pulling together. "Wait...you _want_ to have sex with me? Is that what I'm getting here?"

"Yes. I want to have sex with you," Spock said, his face completely neutral. "If you are willing to oblige."

Jim couldn't answer. Internally his mind simply went _hell yes_ a moment before Spock continued his exploration, slowly leading them towards what wasn't certain entirely was actually happening. But right then, at that point, as hard as he was, he wasn't about to stop it again since Spock professed to starting it.

_Merry Christmas to me,_ Jim thought as he gave into the urges he had been denying for so long.

-oOo-

Christmas morning dawned on the small ice planet before Nyota and Scotty could figure out the power. She was currently making her way to Kirk's room, wanting to check up on the captain to make certain they had made it through the night. Leaving Spock with the unpredictable human was unfortunate, and Nyota was certain she would find a stunned Jim lying under a pile of blankets while Spock watched over.

What she did not expect was the lump she spotted on the bed. Three blankets on top of them, and what she could see were their clothes on the floor, both the human and Vulcan were laying pressed to one another, asleep. The scent of recently released sexual fluids filled the room, and Nyota had to bite her lip as she backed out of the room, trying not to smile to herself.

Closing the door once more, she turned to see Scotty approaching, doing some calculations on his PADD. "Are they ready to go?" he asked in his accented voice, looking at the door.

Nyota gave a small shake of her head and laced her arm in the engineer's. "Not quite yet. Let them sleep." She gently directed him towards the lift again. "We should go make certain that your modifications will hold and this won't happen to the next visitors."

Scotty gave her a confused look but followed along, none the wiser to what was happening in the room behind him.


End file.
